powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Scientist Doldora
is the scientist and weapons researcher of the Silver Imperial Army Zone, holding the greatest loyalty to Galactic Empress Meadow. Character History Doldora had been working alongside Zone from the very beginning, fighting for Meadow and flying on the massive spacecraft Vulgyre as one of Zone's first recruits. She was instrumental in the fall of planet Romano, the first planet destroyed by Zone where she crushed their infamous knight corp by herself and became the object of revenge of the only surviving member of the knights, Rei Zooba. She assisted and took part in many of Zone's conquests, including the fall of planet Sidon leading to their first encounter with the Hoshikawa family and the separation of the parents from their five children, who would come to fight Zone 20 years later as Fiveman on their homeworld of Earth, the last one needed for Meadow's scheme of destroying a thousand planets to gain eternal life. Doldora's main concentration was the development of scientific means for Meadow's victory, developing many means of conquest including a water-like alcohol that would make anyone who drinks it drunk and a mushroom that sucks energy from people preventing them from working. Her most notable creation was a machine for Captain Garoa to combine Galactic Warriors together in the later stages of the operation; but tried to prevent her leader from utilizing due to his lack of scientific knowledge, leading to a bizarre combination when he ultimately tries to use it in desperation. She also occasionally used disguises to fool Fiveman in order to use them for her own means, such as when she became a girl who pretended to like youngest brother Fumiya in order to force him to give up Fiveman's secrets, only to be discovered and stopped by his elder siblings. ]] Like everyone else within Zone, Doldora was deceived by Vulgyre into believing she was conquering the universe for Meadow and her cause. When the curtain finally lifts revealing the super beast as their true boss and Meadow as merely an illusion used by Vulgyre to control them, the female scientist takes it the hardest, having a complete breakdown over the deception that she had been through all this time in fighting for a monster instead of for Meadow. In this moment of weakness, Vulgyre uses its power to mutate her, fusing her with its own genetics (as well as Zaza when she tries to protect Doldora), changing her into the mindless Combined Galactic Warrior Baradorugin, where she is ultimately destroyed by Fiveman after her final mission of corroding Sidon Flowers that stopped Vulgyre from merely destroying Earth on its own. Arsenal * As Zone's scientist, Doldora's main ability is in her mind, being able to figure out how to create various Galactic Warriors and devising devices such as the means to create Combined Galactic Warriors later. She has some combat abilities (which she mostly leaves to her partner Zaza) and an ability to disguise herself into human forms to infiltrate and spy. Warriors *Zourugin (4) *Enokiraagin (6 & 41) *Kabutogin (10) *Koumorugin (14) *Kumorugin (17) *Kamakiraagin (27) *Tanukitsunegin (31) *Sazaemadillogin (37) *Chamelezarugin (41) Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Galactic Imperial Army Zone Category:Female Sentai Villains